World 2-Ghost House (New Super Mario Bros. 2)
World 2-Ghost House is the Ghouse House of World 2 in New Super Mario Bros. 2. It is the first Ghost House in the game, and also marks the first appearance of the monstrous Boohemoth . Layout Mario starts in front of a Boo and a ? Block which will move to the left when the player attempts to hit it. This is similar to the following ? Block and Brick Block, which the ? Block contains a Super Leaf. This is followed by a door to the next area. The following area contains a Boohemoth. Similar to a Boo, it will move when the player is facing away from it, and the screen scrolls with its movement. When Mario is looking at it, it stops. However, if Mario looks at it for a long time, it will peek and move forward slightly. The player cannot go through the Boohemoth because of its huge size, and if the Boohemoth obstructs them near an obstacle, they will die. Also, Mario and Luigi cannot defeat the Boohemoth, even when powered up with a Gold Flower , Invincibility Leaf or Super Star . Going through the door, there is a Boo and a Brick Block which turns into a Gold Block. There is a purple block similar to that of World 7-1 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii which moves up and down, blocking Mario's path. Just after that, the floor, which seems to be a normal floor, will turn into bouncy blocks similar to Jump . A few ? Blocks follow, one of them containing a Super Leaf. A Boo follows. Another purple block can be found which moves left and right. Dash Coins follow with more bouncy blocks, where another platform can be found which lowers when Mario stands on it. Further down a tilting purple block can be found with a Red Ring . This is followed by more bouncy blocks, another purple tilting platform and the door to the next area. In the next area, there are several fake doors. The real door is located at the bottom of the area hidden in a platform on the right which lowers when Mario stands on it. The door leads outside of the house, where several Peepas circle a platform which helps Mario reach the top of the flagpole. Power Ups *Super Mushroom *Super Leaf *1-Up Mushroom Star Coins All three Star Coins are located in the second area, where the Boohemoth is. *'Star Coin 1': The Star Coin is located on a ledge near the second purple block. The player can wall kick up the left side of the ledge using the purple block, or just run and jump from the right to the Star Coin. *'Star Coin 2': When Mario reaches the first platform which lowers when standing, the player needs to lower it completely to open a path to the Star Coin while ensuring that Boohemoth stops moving. *'Star Coin 3': Just after the Red Ring are bouncy floors. When Mario reaches a small part of the floor which is higher than the rest, he needs to bounce high to the Star Coin which is rotating about the ceiling. Secret Exit After the player sees or collects the second Star Coin, Mario needs to go forward to the lowest floor (not the platform) and trigger a hidden block to the left. Jump and a ? Block containing a vine leading to the flagpole will appear. This exit unlocks a red Toad House and World 2-B. Enemies *Boos *Boohemoth *Peepas Category:Levels Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Ghost Houses